teraversalfandomcom-20200213-history
Ix Nagoth
Ix Nagoth, primary title the Ending Eye, was a powerful Dark Divinity and one of the original three to be created by Lord Malevolence, alongside its brothers Masq and Necrossio. One of the most powerful of its kind, Ix Nagoth was an incomprehensible deity living in the hellish plane of Xi'Acerbia with the rare Power of Creation (A), Ix Nagoth was feared as one of the most brutal of its kind due to its tendency to twist this Power by creating worlds and races of trillions, then using said worlds as experiments over courses of billions of years as it slowly and gradually breaks down its creations. Eventually, Ix Nagoth caused apocalypse-level events on these worlds, destroyed them, and started anew with a new world. Ix Nagoth wreaked random havoc through the Teraverse with intent to destroy physical reality on behalf of its master, Lord Malevolence. Just a few years before Lord Malevolence's revival, Ix Nagoth had been tiding itself over with one of its creations, Earth Negative (a Hypernatura-infested Earth in which Ix Nagoth served as the literal incarnation of God, which became noted to the Masters due to the Never Incident, involving a previous Dark Divinity known as Draynak). Sensing its master's impending revival, Ix Nagoth destroyed Earth Negative in 2006 localized Earth-time, directly attempting to destroy the Seers who had escaped directly after (most notably Michael Seer, Zyra Nyson, Eliza Cortly, and Johnathan Rose). Attributes Appearance Ix Nagoth is arguably one of the most eldritch Dark Divinities of its kind. It does not have any true physical form that can be comprehended by mortals, but has an avatar that often appears as a cluster of fiery orange, bloodshot eyes. These eyes can manifest in real-space, allowing Ix Nagoth to look at mortal beings directly. Ix Nagoth is usually depicted by the symbol of a single, small unblinking eye, symbols it too can look through to spy on the worlds it creates from the hellish plane of Xi'Acerbia, a "world" (by human terms; in reality, it is more like a place between mind-space and real-space) said to be a place of physical pain and eldritch fire, the mere thought of which is capable of driving a human mad and potentially absorbing their mind into Xi'Acerbia, where Ix Nagoth will torture their minds for eternity. The only way a human is capable of seeing into Xi'Acerbia is for a non-Seer human to be forced to link with the Remeditary, causing their minds to be thrown randomly across reality and presenting a rare chance for it to pass into Xi'Acerbia, costing the human's mind the instant they look into it. This is also the only way to see Ix Nagoth's incomprehensible true form directly. Personality Ix Nagoth is notable among the Dark Divinities in that it is one of the few with a distinguishable mind and personality, as opposed to the mindlessness of much of its kin. Ix Nagoth is a sadist of the highest caliber, operating purely on what it judges as entertaining to it and creates life solely as toys and tools it can play around with by manipulating events on the worlds they live on. For this reason, Ix Nagoth is seen as especially childish; it lacks the grim determination of Necrossio, the cunning mind of Masq, and the ambitions of Draynak, operating on sadistic impulses in the same way a disturbed child would disassemble toys of theirs. It has no master plan aside from amusing and entertaining itself through cruel ways, and interacts with its creations not directly but from behind the curtain. Despite its immaturity, its massive power, effect on the Teraverse, and the nature of its experiments mean that Ix Nagoth is arguably one of the greatest threats to the Teraverse in total. Ix Nagoth serves Lord Malevolence's wishes without question and sees him as sort of a father figure to it, not necessarily out of love but devotion and loyalty. Powers Ix Nagoth is infamous to the Masters due to its Power combination; AT (Creation-World) which essentially gives it the power of a deity capable of making and unmaking entire worlds and races at its whim. Naturally, Ix Nagoth has full power over these worlds and is capable of interacting with them in "divine" ways. This includes peering into the world itself, seizing control of the minds of its creations (awakened Seers and half-Seers are immune to this) and controlling them directly like puppets (or simply stealing their minds and Sols and keeping them within Xi'Acerbia), and causing havoc and ruin on its worlds by instilling disasters (tsunamis, tornadoes, and whatever can be dismissed as "natural," to more fantastical and damaging disasters like tearing open holes in reality). Ix Nagoth is also capable of installing certain artifacts of its creation onto the worlds it creates and interacting with its creations by proxy of them; in Earth Negative, a certain pair of sunglasses allow the wearer to look directly into Ix Nagoth's physical form (or part of it) directly through the lenses. However, doing so immediately drives the person to a blank state of consciousness, where Ix Nagoth can directly manipulate their body so long as they wear the sunglasses. If the sunglasses are removed, the person is reduced to a living but mindless vegetable. A favorite power of Ix Nagoth's is the "firestorm," which is the capability to string up literal cyclones of flame and use that to rain down hellfire on the world. Ix Nagoth exists in the space between real-space and mind-space and is theoretically intangible. To the Masters, Ix Nagoth is a near-unstoppable threat due to its nigh-incomprehensibility, Power of Creation, invulnerability to damage, and ability to unmake and twist parts of physical space; there are entire sub-sectors of Masters devoted to restoring damage caused by Ix Nagoth. The only thing apparently capable of harming or damaging Ix Nagoth would be a Z-Power Master (or an army of high-Leveled ones) or a multiversal disaster beyond even its control. Ix Nagoth's ultimate demise was caused by the Darkblight, in which no other being excepting Lord Malevolence could have survived. Category:Tainted Category:Blacksouls Category:Dark Divinities Category:Deity Category:Earth Negative-native individuals Category:Universe Category:Deceased individuals Category:Genderless individuals Category:AT